


fallingforyou

by agape_eternal



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Phlochte - Freeform, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/pseuds/agape_eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years of falling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallingforyou

Michael checks his watch for what could be the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes. His mouth goes dry as he reads 8:30, the excitement dimming slighting. 

The sky has gone from a darker blue to purple and Ryan still hasn't shown up, which, all things considered, is pretty strange. He wouldn't just not show up unless he took offense to the last text sent, and that kind of scares him. 

It's another fifteen before the opens behind Michael and Ryan is sitting next to him on the low deck of Michael's hotel room, feet slipping into the sand. 

"Sorry Mikey. Plane was late and then they couldn't find the key you left at the front desk." 

Michael doesn't say anything at first, just looks out at what's left of the sunset. 

"You could've called me."

"I know, I'm sorry." 

Michael just chews his lip before looking over at Ryan. 

"Are you mad?" When Ryan blinks blankly for a minute, Michael elaborates. "About the text."

Ryan sighs softly and shakes his head. Michael finds himself still missing the bounce of the curls, though they've been replaced with a shorter cut for quite a while now. 

"No I'm not mad. I just--I don't really understand." 

Michael shrugs and turns back to watching the ocean.

When Ryan hasn't said anything for a while, Michael chances another glance at him. Ryan looks like he's honestly trying to digest the text. 

_Doggy I know this probably isn't the right time but I just thought you should know that I didn't invite anyone else this time because I wanted it to just be us. I know you know I'm falling. Just...please show up okay?_

"I'm not mad Mikey. I'm just trying to figure it out ."

Michael blinks at him. "Seriously? I've been falling for you for ten years Ryan. I mean, look at us. I know you thought I was just messing with you before, but I wasn't. I really wanted you. I wanted us. And I waited another four years because you said you wanted to really focus on your career. Now it's another two years and I'm tired of waiting. I still want you okay? But I'm tired of waiting for you."

"Michael I--"

Michael just turns back to watch the last of the sun sinking below the horizon.

"I don't want this to sound like a sappy love song but really you're all I need. I don't need the pool, I don't need the meets. I don't need world records or medals. I've done everything I ever wanted to do. I accomplished it. The only reason I got back into the pool again was because of you."

Ryan's pretty sure he's stopped breathing until he feels lightheaded and practically gulps, looking at Michael's profile. 

"Why?" 

"Because," Michael says, sounding exasperated. "You told pretty much told everyone I was coming back and how you missed me. You kept saying swimming wasn't the same without me and honestly my life really wasn't the same without you. I missed us laughing on the pool deck and you just _being there_. I thought maybe if I came back this time and actually followed through with going to Rio, that you'd stop acting like you haven't been falling for me too." 

Michael turns back to Ryan and finds Ryan staring at him with a small smile. 

"You really came back just for me?"

"Yeah I did. I mean, I had selfish ulterior motives but yeah."

Ryan goes quite again for a while, watching the stars wake up, before he nudges Michael's knee with his own. 

"You wanna know the truth?"

Michael nods silently. 

"I was scared you were gonna change your mind on me and I couldn't handle it. I just--I was scared of losing you if things didn't work out, you know? I wanted you in my life no matter what way it was to be honest."

Michael blinks and looks over at him.

"Seriously?"

Ryan nods and bites his lip. 

Michael really tries to hold his smile back? but he fails miserably. 

That doesn't really matter though because it's hidden under Ryan's lips soon after it breaks out.

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't you see me now? I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
> Don't you need me? I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you"
> 
> You really should be listening to "fallingforyou" by The 1975


End file.
